Vincent Canicus
|race = Shinigami |birthday = March 9th |gender = Male |height = 6ft,1in |weight = 225 lbs |affiliation = Gotei 13, Onmitsukido, Soul Society, Canicus Clan |position = Captain of the 2nd Division Commander of the Onmitsukidō 10th Head of the Canicus Clan |previous position = 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division |division = 2nd Division |partner = |previous partner = None |base of operations = 2nd Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society |relatives = Himeru Canicus (Grandfather), Kiyomi Canicus (Mother, Deceased), Matrix Canicus (Father, Deceased), Kimamana Canicus (Elder Twin), |shikai = Entei Raikoumaru |bankai = Not Yet Revealed |manga debut = |video game debut = Bleach: Colliding Worlds, Bleach MUGEN: 2010 |spanish voice = Antonio Banderas|english voice = Tony Oliver |caption = The Crimson Flash |age = 276 |marital status = Unknown |clan(s) = Canicus Clan |status = 10th Head of Clan}} " Masked in Black, Comes The Vegence of the Heavens."-HF Vincent Jirou Canicus (Latin and Japanese for Conquering, Second Son, Born of fire) is the captain of the newly revised 2nd Division who replaced Ayame Akira after her death. ''Vincent was born from a realm that was kept secret after its destruction. Living in the Soul Society along with other secret survivors known as ShugoTenshi ???,Guardian Angels, also known as "Guardian Spirits" in the world of the living. Viz. Guardians'') which are Angelic beings from the realm of (Insert Name Here), who kept Hell under wraps protecting the world of the living from the evil influences of Hell, sinners and its demons.'' '' Vincent is also the 10th Head of the Canicus Clan by birth right. Vincent is highly respected by his subordinates not just because of his nobility but for his great leadership skills. Appearance is the motto of the Assassination Squad, the members of whom all specialize in the art of killing their opponents without being seen; or being too fast to be caught after a successful kill. Each and every member of this organization submits themselves to the ridge barring of their captain and are put to the test with their subtlety, skill and use of shunpo. Captain Attire While it can not be said for the rest of his body, Vincent Canicus does follow the tenants of subtly and tact with the way he manages his head. Under normal circumstances, the male can be found with a form fitting layer of mesh fabric wrapped around his mouth; this mask covers the entirety of the lower half of his face, pressing over the mouth and nose concealing them in a layer of opaque cloth. His eyes are silver in colored due to being blind. Standing out from the top of his nearly completely concealed face is his short spiky medium black hair with a small pony tail like strip that runs down to his right shoulder held in place by a hair band. Vincent's body is well-built and while slightly thin for his height considering his amounts of training; the male has a very muscular physique, despite appearing thin. Broad shoulders that make up the male's frame, giving him a stance which would intimidate most who did not know him; from these long toned arms run down, pressing down to his thighs as the sculpted branches illustrate their power even in a resting state. Human's call this phenomena being 'cut' and Vincent is definitely this, every piece of the puzzle regarding his body fits into place, with his arms hanging downward and muscle being visible without the need to flex, nor being so bulbous as to restrain his movement. Enjoying a happy medium with them, his chest experiences the same. Each of his pectorals pushing slightly out from his chest in a clear show of masculinity, while his abdomen is a clear line of packed muscle; his entire body has been built and shaped from years of hard training, but he isn't stopping just yet.. Now that Vincent has become the new captain of the 2nd Division, Vincent's attire has become different then what he would usually wear. Vincent top portion consists of various clothing, hidden from sight and only seen in the mist of battle is a black like skin type top which connects up into his mask and down towards his whole right arm. The uniforms follows up with his standard black hakama with a white cloth belt tied tightly around the wearer's thighs. Going back to his top section Vincent wears a white sleeveless haori which flows down towards his ankles like a cape with a crimson ribbon like cloth tied about his waist keeping his haori in place. His left forearm was covered by a red and gold gaunlet with a black fabric like material that about the same lenght of the gaunlet fitting his hand like a fingerless glove. Vincent's feet are protected by a black padding which feels soft and comfortable on the inside but hard as a steel on the outside follows by a bit of weight with some see armor on the base of the top of his feet which are a crimson color packing more of a punch when Vincent kicks. Vincent is an assassin whose clothing serves purpose to his skills and his job even if some may not agree. Gigai Attire While in Gigai (義骸, faux body) Vincent's physical structure is slightly different from his regular Captain Attire, which gives him more of a camouflage look in the world of the living avoiding detection from unwanted company. Aside from Vincent's medium dark black hair, which looks smooth giving off a gloss like shine to his hair,it can be compared to sparkling water. Unlike his soul form Vincent's face looks much younger giving him the appearance of a 20 year old man, following this Vincent does not wear his ninja mask while in his gigai. Vincent enjoys a happy medium with his new silver blind eyes rather then just having, his true turquoise eyes making him look even different from his true look. After obtaining a Gigai, Vincent now wears a medium black opened vest with short sleeves with golden seemed pockets, along with a plain white T-shirt, medium blue fitted jeans, and black with red seemed timberland. Personality As a Captain of the 2nd Division Vincent, wears and holds his captains haori not as a sporting good but as a symbol of pride and honor, he respects his haori and position that he works hard on being a motivated commander creating a marine like environment which motivates "the stealth force" to become an even better fighting unit. Vincent is a calm, semi-silent warrior who speaks when only having something important to say, as the captain of the 2nd division Vincent is known to be overly strict, believing that, discipline will shape the world around them through humbleness and respect. Teaching his men the value of fighting for a better peaceful future so they can once take his place as protectors of the soul. While only being merciless on the battlefield Vincent tends to show no side of emotions what so ever, this makes people believe that Vincent has no heart or soul for the lack of better understanding that he just refuses to bring up his personal life. While his personality is very contradicting to the fact that deep inside Vincent has what Xante Atsushi his child hood best friend has noted "a heart of gold". Though Vincent makes it no secret that he would give his life for another, and that he would give his plate to a poor man and his family even if he leaves himself hungry. Vincent also makes it no secret that he would adopt a litter puppies an give them to terminally ill children. Though his attitude as an assassin is more semi-silent and strict Vincent thrives to motivate his squad by rewarding them from time to time, and telling them that their are not enemies but a big family, that needs to complete a job and a task. Vincent rather have a couple of squad members help each-other then having them run away while a comrade is being left to be killed... Though sacrifice is a price to pay he understands that sometimes it is needed to win a war. Which leads to his creed in which his division was founded.. Though Vincent has a kind and gentle side don't be fooled for he is not afraid to step up to a challenge, or proving why hes a captain, though this may lead people to think of Vincent not being captain material for the very fact that he is willing to shut peoples mouth of any negativity against him; while his methods are his own Vincent thrives to train his militia physically and mentally. Though Vincent made them downgrade their luxurious barracks down to normal noble like barracks to teach his men humbleness and respect towards the less fortunate of the soul, and to become deadly merciless assassins willing to risk their lives for each-other and their mission. Though suicide is not an option to their new captain Vincent tends to tell the team to keep personal emotions towards each-other out of the field and act as one in other words a family, which leads to their trade mark of seeking nothing. Vincent tends to be more competitive with Xante Atsushi the only person Vincent has ever called friend. Vincent has met Xante when they where kids during a run in the Rukon District many hundred years ago. Though his attitude has changed from where Vincent was the type to have fun and be serious when need be back from when he was a child through his third seat years. Years later an unknown incident that would ever change his life occurred, which in return made Vincent distant from others feeling that if he allowed anymore people to be close that they would both suffer the same fate. In return, the pain and anger towards this incident Vincent grew less talkative and more serious thus becoming overly strict over his subordinates, training everyday trying to find a better way to fill his emptiness. Vincent is not one to get easily annoyed but this becomes quite false when, next to Xante Atsuchi, Reika Takeshi, Kimamana, and Sirgius which in actually tend to annoy him from time to time bringing the old Vincent out. During his past time, Vincent focuses more on human culture rather then one of the Soul society. Vincent would sometimes head to the world of the living to shop or even read books on poetry for the blind, Vincent tends to joy the riches of the poetic culture written by humans in the world of the living. If paid close attention at time one may hear Vincent speaking in the form of poetry in the privacy of his own barracks. Another past time would be that he would spend a couple hours to half a day physically training himself or his subordinates. Vincent also tends to stroll around the seireitei most of his time tending to just want some fresh air exploring the depths of his newly dark world, even to the point where he'd escape from the soul and go to his favorite secret spot in the world of the living, even if he tended to get into minor trouble with the newly appointed head captain. Vincent can also play a mean electric guitar in which he can play his own rock styled music seeing it as a stress reliever; In which he has kept in secret and those who find out would have to be killed. Vincent is known to have been quite a pervert, where he would secretly sleep with his former captain Ayame Akira, Vincent has found a way to get away with "it" seeing as he was her favorite and most beloved pupil. Vincent being known for the type to be usually serious he has sometimes proven to be a very taunting opponent, at times even making jokes once in a while. Not one to be fearful of any or anything so people think. Vincent does in fact fear something, that is only found or seen in the world of the living. These small creatures are known to be Bee's and Beetles. Vincent has be seen to be frighten by the mere small creature to a point where would at time scream like a scared child. Though few know this, Reika Takeshi seemed to be one to always trying to scare Vincent with one of these small and tiny creatures. Another feature in his personality is that Vincent is an observer. This can be seen while his years of exile, Vincent would remain in roof tops or sometimes even leave his gigai to observe the humans who lived in the world of the living using his High-Tech visor, watching to see what they did, and how they lived interested what they valued and what they didn't which lead to a minor resentment towards human beings; which aren't able to value curtain good things that others didn't have. History Not Yet Revealed Plot Main Arcs Betrayal Arc'' Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION''. Exiled Arc'' Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION''. Choetsuru Arc Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. The Quincy Arc Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Filler Arcs The purple Haired Arrancar Arc Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Rise of The Perfect Being Arc Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. The Southern Army Arc Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. The Pharaoh's Curse Arc'' Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION''. Equipment High Tech Wrist Watch Communicator: Yet another invention by none other than the captain of the 1st division Sirgius. Sirgius thought since Vincent was blind, then how will he look for info in computers or find things where he cant reach without making noise, so it occurred to him to make a robotic side kick within the watch that Vincent can activate at any given time. The watch is also a reishi hologram communicator, which means he can communicate with anyone who has anything to communicate with. #Artificial reishi particles form from the watch when Vincent is contacted to appear as the person who has contacted him through out his reiatsu vision, though it only shows half of the body. #Pressing the wind up button Vincent can unleash a small spider like bot that helps him with things he can't normally do, like scan for hidden data in Hueco Mundo for Sirgius inventions. #Watch also works like a shinigami cell phone which tells him where hollows attack which are sent to his visors for mapping system. Staff: In Gigai, Vincent's carries a red and white staff with a black rubber sash at the beginning of the staff, which is used to carry the staff on the wearer's wrist. This staff is used as a disguise while in gigai, as well as for the blind to be able to walk around telling his whereabouts. Normal Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master: being trained in the art of hakuda (白打, "Hand-to-Hand Combat") since the day that Vincent was tossed into the maggots nest, he has learned to perfect his hand to hand allowing him to influence his hands to unleash a small burst of force during each successful hit with only his bare hands. During many years of training has made Vincent an excellent Hand to Hand Combatant, capable of creating his own hand to hand techniques which take about a couple weeks to months of practice. *'Rokkisho '(,Six – Machine – Palm): A relatively new hakuda created by Vincent. It is a high-level breath control and hand technique where Vincent throws palms like punches as if his arm were a machine gun. *'Taju Hittosutoraiku' (,Multiple hit strike): Vincent is able to launch a single attack that hits his opponents multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch towards them. It requires steadiness and high level concentration. Fuzen Shunko (Partial Flash War Cry): (STILL WORKING ON THIS...) *Shinku Yari (真紅槍, Crimson Spear) Part of the reason that Vincent is also known as "The Crimson Flash", this is his signature technique. A mixture of a knife-hand and a spear-finger technique along with Fuzen Shunko; Vincent strikes in such a way as to cause an immense splatter of blood. Only high level opponents can see the motion, causing weak opponents to see nothing but a splatter of their own blood. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: The path of the blade, one walked by many, but mastered by few; this is all too known by Vincent who has been practicing with a blade since he began his time as a shinigami. Many long and grueling years were put into the honing of his blade and when his spiritual energies decided to 'branch' into two distinct forms, Vincent found himself having to become skilled in the use of Dual-swords style. Due to this, Vincent has become an exceptional swordsman, able to re-adjust the speed and strength of his swings with ease in order to find the best possible pattern of attack against an opponent; along with this, his ability to manipulate the flow of combat has grown vastly as he constantly applies pressure via his two swords, at times giving an enemy no choice but to go onto the defensive. Keen Intellect: Despite his some what coldish, hateful and rude attitude, Vincent has proven to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive person. Though being blind didn't stop Vincent from wanting to better himself by training his other senses allowing Vincent to follow the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Reiatsu Vision: After losing his vision, Vincent had to learn how to see in a new unexpected way which took him about 3 years to learn. Vincent can now see and feel the embodiment of reiatsu coming from others. Though this technique is quite limited depending on how far the enemy is. Vincent has learned to send a wave of reiatsu using his hands by placing them against the ground allowing him to map out or see enemies who is about a few yards away. Spiritual Awareness: Though Vincent is blind, he has a spiritual awareness that are rarely known for blind souls, with the use of his reiatsu radar Vincent is able to see the vast or spirits and ghost trapped in the world of the living. Vincent can see the major outline of anything that is either made of spiritual energy or has it. Strategist: Gifted in being this Vincent has shown that he is capable of coming up with strategies in the field of warfare with the objective of outmaneuvering his opponents. Though they are not always fail-safe, Vincent presents well based plans in the Captains Meeting rooms when asked to speak to give his input. Dual Spiritual Energy A rare occurrence where a soul is born with two different types of spiritual pressure. though he is able to switch spiritual pressures at command, Vincent will need to use his blade to write the kanji letter for Fire and/or Lightning, in which he then must allow his spiritual power sometime about 5 to 10 seconds before he is able to use the specific spiritual power. Along with this comes when he uses both elements at the same time causing Vincent great deal of strain on his body, to the point where he can't fight no more or his power has greatly decreased. Master Assassin: Basically one of the top assassins in the 2nd division while a third seat Vincent, has owned his skills training with them each and everyday, Vincent has become an expert assassin able to assassinate regular troops with out a problem sometimes using himself as bait. Vincent never uses one same technique making him unpredictable to curtain enemies, allowing him to confuse them on what hes going to do then. Weaknesses: * Long-Range: Due to being a close quarters combatant, Vincent lacks the skills to fight long-ranged. Note that his speed makes up for this allowing him to dodge curtain long-ranged attacks. * Helping-Others: Vincent is not a perfect man, when he is in battle and sees that someone is in need of help, his mind begins to second guess himself whether to save the person or continue with his mission which often can get himself killed, for jump irrationally to save the person, even if it cost him his life. His eyes are a constant reminder of what he has given up for saving someones life. ShugoTenshi Power & Abilities Accelero Expert '(??, Latin for Accelerate''): A ShugoTenshi's high speed movement technique, which is equivalent to an Arrancar's Sonido. In terms of speed, they are both pretty much equal; though Accelero is more of an instinctual technique, it requires curtain knowledge to fully grasp and understand the technique. The technique can be accidentally confused for an Arrancar's Sonido being, that the Accelero sounds more like a high-pitched boom almost slightly like firing a Cero. Another would be that when they use this technique they seem to fade into a white version of shunpo. *'''Futago Senko (フラッシュツインズ, "Twin Flash"): The ability to create clones using shunpo, the max Vincent can create are 2 clones. *'Enzeru tsuppari' (, Angelic Thrust, "A technique only known by Vincent"): A technique developed by Tenrai himself, this allows Tenrai to concintrate a fair amount of spiritual energy, into the palm of his hands and feet by allowing the spiritual energy to flow out his palms in the form of blue energy, which allows him to use it as a thrust to evade an attack and/or to jump a long distance gaps. Though this technique can be used countless times, it does not allow the user to use it as a source of flight. **'Gyakufunsha' (, Reverse Thrust, "A technique only known by Vincent"): Similar to the "Enzeru Tsuppari" but strictly opposite, where the energy was used to thrust or boost him, is now used to attract an object or opponent towards him. One draw back for this technique is, that any one or anything bigger then his size or strength will be impossible to move towards him. This Technique can also be used to thrust himself not just backwards in one direction but in any backwards direction the user pleases. Another draw back for this technique is depending the distance of an opponent, which makes almost no effect about 20 feet away, in other word this technique is best used when opponent is about 5-13 feet away. This technique is currently used by only Vincent. *'Way of Onmitsu, 5ft of the Shiho Hanmyoka' (,"Fifth of the Shiho - Tiger Beetle, referencing their running"): Speeding up the spiritual flow within their bodies drastically, the user enhances their speed to a point where they become invisible to the naked eye. Motions can only be performed in a straight line and when the user comes to a standing-still position, their pathway is torn apart because of the burst of speed and reaitsu. Visibility for the user during the technique is reduced to near zero, requiring running in short bursts to re-orient themselves as they chase down their target. Velociferor Practitioner (??, Latin for "Shout" Viz "Words of Power"): (STILL WORKING ON THIS...) Reīssen ("Soul Flash"): A reaitsu based technique equal in strength to that of an arrancar's Cero. This technique uses the wielders spirit energy and forms as a cross which then begins to spiral into a sphere before being fired into a powerful blast of concentrated spirit energy. Zanpakutou ''Entei Raikoumaru (???, Flame Empress's Lightning Ring ''): In it's sealed form, Entei Raikoumaru takes the appearance of a short sized Japanese Wakizashi with a silver blade which shines when the sun hits upon its blade giving it the feeling of being pierced by its burning blade and then quickly put into its sheathe. The hilt is a cerulean blue color, and it's Tsuba rectangular shaped silver in color. '' note: Vincent's zanpakutou is located on his lower back waist area, for easy access. '''Inner World': NOT YET REVEALED Reikai: (??, Soul'' Release'') Its Reikai command is "" Reikai Special Ability: It's special ability allows reaitsu to glow on the dual tips of the zanpakuto which allow, Vincent to use one if not both type of spirit energy, by writing out the kanji word for Fire or Lightning. This example can be shown, when Vincent wants to use his lightning Reaitsu he writes the word lightning in kanji. This allows for Vincent, to use his energy sparingly, because using both energy at once takes a drastic toll on Vincent's power and body, taking more energy than needed, leaving him open to be a punching bag for the enemy. This is one of the reasons, he would rather fight with his hands than with his zanpakutou. *'Tenchu' (??, Wrath of Heaven Viz "Heavens Wrath"): A family technique taught to each family member of the Canicus Clan. The technique requires him to grasp the hilt of his zanpakutou(s). The air begins to shimmer around him, causing the blade(s) to emit his reiatsu in the form of fire. Bringing his zanpakutou(s) up over his head or side, he can cut through with a large swing of his blade(s), he can unleash a wave of energy in the form of a fiery slash. This attack has also been known to be a part of a zanpakutous reikai or shikai technique. Zenkai (全開; lit. Full Release): Zenkai Special Ability: (STILL WORKING ON IT....) Zanpakutou Weaknesses Credit *AltherPrimus- For helping with Shinku Yari. *Art Credit to respective artist they know who they are and myself. *Paininclouds for zanpakutou help. Permissions to use their oc names *Sirgius his creator can be found at http://sirgius.deviantart.com/ Trivia Category:Captains Category:Captain Category:Captain Class Category:Original Character Category:Under Construction Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:VincentJirouCanicus